Dandelion, This Season
by arcanisve
Summary: Musim terus berganti dan pucuk-pucuk dandelion mekar bersama kita. Mengirimkan kisah lewat angin yang menerbangkan benih-benihnya. "Kita berdua, Jungkook-ah, adalah pucuk dandelion dan tangkainya." /BTS/TAEKOOK/ONESHOT


Disclaimer : I own everything but the cast. All of them belong to God, their parents, and Bighit Ent.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Arcanisve present

A Taekook Fanfiction

.

Dandelion, This Season

.

.

 _From the sweet spring—_

xxx

Ketukan langkah-langkah kaki bergema samar. Ada lamat-lamat suara percakapan di kejauhan, tapi selebihnya hanya hening yang dipantulkan oleh dinding bercat _cream_ sepanjang lorong. Jendela di salah satu ruangan yang tertutup menampilkan bayangan terdistorsi seorang pemuda berambut sehitam eboni yang menunduk membaca buku sembari berjalan. Langkahnya perlahan, seakan ingin menyelesaikan bacaannya sebelum sampai tujuan.

Dia sampai di ujung lorong, hendak berbelok menuruni tangga di samping ruangan luas –ruang tengah lantai itu. Tangannya instingtif menggapai pegangan tangga sementara pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari buku di genggamannya.

" _Ya, Jeon Jungkook_ , jangan membaca buku sambil menuruni tangga."

Langkah pemuda itu membeku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jungkook, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menoleh, mendapati ruang tengah yang rupanya tidak kosong. Beberapa _sunbae_ nya tengah duduk-duduk di sofa, asyik menghadap televisi di sudut yang menyala. Pandangan Jungkook mencari si sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan menangkap salah satu dari mereka menelengkan kepala padanya. Tangannya memegang bolpoin yang diketuk-ketukkan ke keningnya, buku-buku tebal dan lembaran kertas berserakan di meja di hadapannya. Jungkook menggeleng kecil, bertanya-tanya ia tengah belajar atau nonton televisi.

"Hoseok _Hyung_ ," dia menyapa. "Tidak keluar?"

Kakak tingkatnya itu hanya menggeleng. "Kau mau kemana sore-sore begini?"

Pertanyaan retoris. Sebagai salah satu orang yang mengekorinya kemana-mana, Jung Hoseok jelas tahu dia mau kemana.

"Perpustakaan."

Hoseok menyeringai, "Jadi sekarang Universitas Yonsei kita punya perpustakaan _outdoor_?" godanya. "Dan menawarkan fasilitas _ppoppo_?"

Jungkook mencibir jijik. Ew.

"Namjoon _Hyung_ mana?" Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah ke lapangan. Sebentar lagi aku menyusul. Gila, dia benar-benar keranjingan mengalahkan asama sebelah," _sunbae_ nya itu berkata dengan nada kesal, menggusak rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan.

Ah, pertandingan sepakbola antar asrama itu.

"Titip salamku buat dia, bilang semangat. Aku belum bertemu dengannya seharian ini."

"Oke, akan kusampaikan salammu." Hoseok kemudian nampak berpikir, "Tapi aku tidak titip salam untuk pacarmu, ya?"

Jungkook mendengus.

Hoseok mengedip, "Tapi kau boleh bilang padanya, dia masih tampan."

Menggelengkan kepala, Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Di belakangnya Hoseok berseru, "Titipan harus disampaikan, Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook mengabaikannya, menutup bukunya dan meniti anak tangga cepat-cepat. Mengacuhkan seorang _sunbae_ yang beteriak-teriak menitip salam untuk junior tampan di asrama sebelah.

Siapa juga yang mau ke asrama sebelah.

Sampai di lantai dasar Jungkook berjalan menuju lobi, membalas ber-hai pada beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Tak nampak banyak tanda-tanda kehidupan di lobi. Hanya ada dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap di dekat pintu masuk, nampak serius. Selain itu nihil. Tentu saja. Akhir pekan. Semua sedang berada di luar sana, entah di mana dan sedang melakukan apa.

Jungkook keluar dari pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar, menatap sekeliling. Matahari sudah tergelincir ke barat, tak lagi terik. Angin berhembus malu-malu. Menyelisip di antara pohon dan tanaman-tanaman mungil di sekitar asrama laki-laki kampusnya yang nampak segar, tak lagi gundul atau beku.

Musim semi.

Berjalan ke arah belakang gedung asrama, Jungkook berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis semester atas yang menenteng kantung belanjaan –tunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan di area asrama laki-laki? Entahlah, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Cuaca yang cerah nampaknya membuat orang-orang betah berada di luar. Harusnya tadi dirinya juga keluar bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok, jika saja kedua senior yang selalu menempel padanya itu tidak bersikeras untuk mengadakan acara _sharing-sharing_ temu pikir tim sepakbola asrama mereka, untuk kemudian hendak mengadakan latihan sesorean penuh.

Ambisius sekali.

Mereka pasti ingin menang hanya untuk menarik perhatian _noona-noona_ Fakultas Kedokteran pujaan semua orang.

Danau buatan di taman belakang asrama memantulkan pohon-pohon birch yang berderetan di sepanjang tepinya. Daun-daun juga tengah menghijau dan bebungaan bermekaran. Awan gemawan tipis di langit, sesekali menurunkan gerimis tipis. Ilalang yang semakin meninggi seiring Jungkook berjalan menuju sisi jauh danau dihembus angin menggelitik kakinya. Celotehan riang penghuni asrama yang berkeliaran di luar semakin tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Jungkook melewati kumpulan pohon birch yang cukup rapat, yang menghalangi tempat yang hendak ditujunya dari mata-mata ingin tahu anak-anak asrama. Tidak ada yang mendatangi tempat ini selain dirinya.

Tempat rahasianya.

Bukan. Tempat rahasia _mereka_.

Selepas kerumunan pohon birch, hamparan ilalang pun kembali terlihat. Tetapi ilalang yang berbeda karena dia bisa melihat pucuk-pucuk putih di atas tangkai dan daunnya. Gerumbul dengan bola-bola mungil yang akan beterbangan jika dihembus angin.

Padang dandelion kecil di pinggir danau. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya selain dirinya.

Salah lagi. Selain _mereka_.

Karena Jungkook bisa melihatnya. Seseorang itu. Duduk di atas permadani hijau yang beriak, menatap danau, punggungnya menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi Jungkook mengenalinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika pemandangan itulah yang dia dapat acapkali dia datang kemari.

Tidak. Tidak selalu seperti itu. Terkadang tubuh itu rebah, kepalanya nyaris tersembunyi diantara ilalang, demikian pula rambutnya yang dicat _brunette_ terkamuflase oleh rimbunan pucuk dandelion. Terkadang seseorang itu sudah tahu dia akan datang, dan iris hazelnya akan menatapnya yang menyeberangi padang dengan berbinar, yang dia tahu mati-matian disembunyikan oleh sang pemilik.

Dan di tempat ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit saat Jungkook bisa melihat hazel itu berbinar.

xxx

Pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan kaki telanjangnya di air, menciptakan riak yang melingkar-lingkar hingga ke tengah danau. Rambut eboninya yang jatuh di kening menutupi sisi wajahnya yang ia tundukkan. Kenapa rambut itu terlihat makin menawan dan mengundang untuk diacak-acak?

Taehyung melemparkan butiran kerikil ke tengah danau, tapi si pemuda di sebelahnya itu tak terusik.

"Tidak jalan-jalan keluar?"

Jungkook mendongak menatap seraut wajah yang mengangkat alis kentara ingin tahu. Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan bibir. "Sebenarnya mau keluar dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok _Hyung_ , tapi mereka sedang latihan sepakbola," jawabnya.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak keluar, bukannya kenapa dua _sunbae_ pengintilmu itu tidak keluar," Taehyung mendengus.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata, "Jangan mulai—"

Ha! Taehyung mencebik. _Jungkook_ yang mulai. Dia tahu bagaimana asam sepat hubungan Taehyung dengan dua orang yang sering ia sebutkan itu, dan masih terus menyebutkannya.

"Katakan pada mereka tidak perlu susah-susah latihan, karena asramaku akan mengalahkan mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Kubilang jangan mulai," Jungkook mendengus. "Dan harusnya kau mengatakan 'kalian' alih-alih 'mereka'. Yang kau bicarakan itu asramaku, tahu. Dan kami yang akan menghabisi kalian."

"Lihat saja."

Jungkook mencibir.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengangkat kedua kakinya dari air dan ia duduk bersila, menghadap Taehyung. "Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk kalah di pertandingan minggu depan," dia berkata sembari menopangkan dagu di telapak tangannya. Menelengkan kepala menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

Apa-apaan? Pemuda di depannya ini tengah ber- _aegyo_ padanya? Taehyung mengulum senyum. Sepasang iris sewarna karamel –manis sekali, kurangajar, dua alis yang terangkat penuh tanya setengah menggoda. Bibir sewarna _cherry_ yang mengucap tanpa suara, _bagaimana?_

Dia harus berhenti atau Taehyung akan menciuminya habis-habisan.

"Tidak kusangka asramamu selicik ini," itu yang akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Taehyung, maenyeringai kecil. "Mengorbankan malaikat mereka ke kapten musuh, huh?"

"Jadi jawabannya iya atau tidak?"

" _Nope_."

Jungkook menelengkan kepala. "Benar-benar _nope?_ Bahkan kalau aku bilang kita bisa makan malam di kafe favoritmu usai pertandingan?"

"Aku mau saja mengalah untukmu, tapi tidak untuk kukang-kukang asramamu itu."

Jungkook meninju lengan Taehyung. Dan ketika ia hanya mengangkat alis, dia mendesah. "Bisakah kau tidak mengatai mereka di depanku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatai _mu_ di depanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti mengatai—"

"Kukang-kukang asramaku di depanku. Ya, ya, terserah."

Jungkook berdiri. Dan setelah memberi Taehyung tatapan paling kesal yang ia punya, dia berjalan ke arah bangunan asrama.

"Kau marah?" Taehyung berseru.

"Ya, tapi tenang saja aku hanya marah padamu, bukan pada semua ular-ular asramamu," Jungkook berteriak tanpa menoleh. "Jadi aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meracuni mereka semua sehingga pertandingan sepakbola dibatalkan."

"Kau harus memberi tawaran yang lebih menarik kalau ingin aku mengalah di pertandingan. Bagaimana dengan cincin pertunangan di Madam Louisa's Jewelry?" Taehyung kembali berseru.

" _Wake up, Kim!_ "

xxx

 _...to the bright summer..._

xxx

Menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook pikir bisa dia lakukan. Tapi faktanya, Jungkook yakin bahwa padang dandelion pun sudah bosan melihat mereka berdua di sana sepanjang sore. Hampir setiap hari.

Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka berdua bisa berakhir bersama, karena bahkan Jungkook sendiri pun sulit menjawabnya.

Taehyung adalah salah satu begundal di Yonsei. Bukan, bukan tipe yang sok-sok kuasa dan hobi mengeroyok mahasiswa lain bersama teman-teman segerombolan. Yang tubuhnya penuh tato tidak jelas dan sering menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras sehabis kelas bubar. Yang punya hierarki, sebagian membungkuk-bungkuk pada beberapa yang _katanya_ derajatnya lebih tinggi, yang lebih kuat. Ada orang-orang seperti itu, tapi Taehyung bukan salah satunya.

Taehyung hanyalah Taehyung. Tubuhnya yang jangkung, nyaris bisa dikatakan kurus. Tidak ada tato, hanya _piercing_ yang bergonta-ganti tempat. Rambutnya juga tidak dipotong aneh-aneh, rapi dengan beberapa helai poni menjuntai menutupi kening, kadang menyentuh helai-helai bulu mata lentiknya, membuat siapapun ingin menyingkapnya. Paling hanya berubah-ubah warna, itu pun warna-warna waras seperti cokelat atau _blonde_. Tetapi meskipun seperti itu, faktanya, gerombolan tidak jelas yang disebutkan di atas tadi bahkan segan menyenggol Taehyung sedikitpun.

Memang pemuda itu kadang muncul dengan lebam-lebam di mukanya, meskipun tak terlihat ambil pusing. Mungkin berkelahi di luar kampus mereka, dan menduduki tahta lebih tinggi di hierarki. Entahlah, kepala Jungkook terlalu malas memproses hal semacam itu.

Mempelajari tentang kedokteran yang merupakan subjek kuliahnya, oke. Tapi hal-hal semacam itu? Hmm, tidak, terima kasih.

Ya, semua orang bilang Jungkook tipe mahasiswa ambisius. Nilainya tidak pernah minus dari A. Anak beasiswa, mati-matian berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi ini itu untuk mempertahankannya. Asisten dosen. Catatan pelanggarannya tak bernoda. Bersih.

Jadi ketika tiba-tiba rumor bahwa dua orang itu, si musim dingin berbadai dan sang musim semi tengah berkencan, rusuh. Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Park Jimin, karib Taehyung, semuanya bonyok. Sampai pada poin Taehyung berteriak dengan bibirnya yang lebam keunguan, jelek sekali—

" _Aku serius dengan Jungkook, bangsat. Kenapa kalian yang ribut_."

Sementara si objek pergulatan damai-damai saja.

Bagi Jungkook, dunia ini sederhana. Dunia yang memperbolehkannya jatuh hati pada pesona Kim Taehyung, siapapun dia.

 _Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh dengan pemuda Kim itu. Dunianya terlampau besar untuk kau rengkuh._

Tidak ada cerita indah yang mudah, Jungkook tahu. Tapi dia tidak suka menceritakan kecemasannya. Dia lebih suka menyimpannya di hati, mengingat-ingatnya sekali-kali agar langkahnya tetap berhati-hati.

Sementara saat ini harusnya saat semua orang bisa mengambil napas panjang-panjang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun yang belum perlu dikhawatirkan. Berbaring saja di rerumputan, mendengar helaan napas teratur seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya, sembari menatap musim yang terus berganti.

xxx

Karena Taehyung menyukai musim.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi mengamati musim dan menghitung hari terasa begitu menenangkan. Cukup mengamati dan menghitung, mengeja detik yang terus berdetak, menit yang terus berlalu. Lebih baik daripada mencemaskan apa yang mungkin terjadi keesokan harinya.

Seperti musim ini, bukankah sangat menawan. Musim yang berisi lembaran kisah tentang ombak laut yang kebiru-biruan, menantang luasnya langit tanpa awan. Kala panasnya udara pun tak mampu menguapkan tetesan peluh para pejalan kaki. Di saat anak-anak kecil hirau pada sekelilingnya, berlari-lari menghamburkan debu ke udara musim panas.

Tentang _high-heels_ yang harus dijinjing agar sang empunya tidak terbenam dalam pasir putih yang luas menghampar di depan mata. Tanpa cela.

Seharusnya.

Seharusnya mereka berlarian di pantai.

Kalau mereka tidak terkurung di _hall_ universitas yang saat ini sudah disulap menjadi ruang dansa untuk acara perpisahannya dan teman-teman sefakultasnya. Benarkah dirinya akan lulus tahun ini?

"Aku datang kepagian dan sedikit membantu juniormu mendekorasi ruangan."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh tanya. Yang dituju mengedikkan kepala ke meja di samping mereka. Seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain, meja berselimutkan satin berwarna _cream_ itu dipenuhi makanan ringan dan gelas-gelas minuman. Ada vas berisi bunga di tengahnya, dan bedanya, Taehyung menyadari, di saat di meja lain bertengger rimbunan mawar, vas di depannya berisi tanaman lain.

"Kau yang menaruhnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Serumpun dandelion. "Menurutmu kenapa," Jungkook bertanya.

"Mungkin itu hadiah perpisahan untukku? Bukankah kita seperti dandelion, tidak peduli di mana kita berada sekarang, mungkin menuntut ilmu di Yonsei, suatu saat kita akan terbang ke jalannya sendiri-sendiri, seperti benih dandelion."

Menyipitkan mata, Jungkook menyikutnya. "Tidak lucu. Memang kau saat ini sedang berkencan dengan Yonsei?"

Taehyung menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. "Mungkin," dia berkata pelan, "Ini adalah tanda cintamu untukku. Seperti angin menerbangkan benih dandelion, aku akan menerbangkanmu, Jeon. Dan kau akan mekar di tempatku membawamu."

Jungkook menahan tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal menuju jalan masing-masing, Kim, kau sudah resmi menjadi mantan mahasiswa bisnis sekarang. Bersabarlah, calon dokter milikmu butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk menyusul."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mau liburan."

xxx

 _...through the dim autumn..._

xxx

Musim gugur tahun ini seharusnya berarti Jungkook lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di flatnya, selain di kampus dan di rumah sakit. Tugas besar kuliah dan beraneka ragam uji praktik sudah mulai menumpuk dan dirinya mati-matian menggarapnya.

Tapi yang terjadi tidak persis seperti itu. Jungkook lebih suka belajar di kafe yang sepi, atau berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh. Dia sudah meninggalkan kerja paruh waktunya karena harus fokus pada semester akhirnya. Terkadang ia mengunjungi Namjoon dan Hoseok yang tengah merintis studio musik mereka –bersama seorang lagi _sunbae_ nya yang bernama Min Yoongi, sesekali bahkan disuruh membantu bersih-bersih. Melakukan hal-hal random alih-alih berada di flat. Karena Taehyung yang tengah merintis bisnisnya sedang sibuk menghubungi calon investor kesana kemari.

Dan artinya kekasihnya itu akan sangat _sangat_ jarang berada di flatnya. Flat _mereka_.

"Kook-ah, di mana kemejaku kau taruh?"

Meskipun malam ini mereka berdua ada di sana.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi," suara Taehyung mendekat dan kepalanya muncul dari pintu. "Berhenti bermain air dan cepat bersiap. Kita hampir terlambat."

Jungkook mendesah, meletakkan penyiram tanaman yang sejak tadi ia buat mainan, menyiram tanaman dandelion di balkon flat mereka. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Haruskah kita pergi?" Jungkook menggigit bibir.

Taehyung menyandarkan badannya di pintu, tersenyum.

"Kalau kita tidak pergi, orangtuaku tidak akan bisa melihat betapa tampannya pacar anaknya ini."

Kediaman keluarga Kim tidak akan pernah jadi tempat favorit Jungkook. Bangunan itu berdiri pongah, aristokrat. Ada sentuhan gaya Eropa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, hanya sering dilihatnya di layar kaca. Gerbang masuknya begitu anggun, tinggi dari besi tempa. Halamannya membentang, diselingi pepohonan di beberapa bagian. Air mancur memercik kecil, kolam di bawahnya memantulkan tanaman-tanaman yang meranggas oleh musim gugur. Daun-daun yang berguguran membentuk karpet kecokelatan pada jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Magis.

Dan Jungkook terintimidasi.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi bukan siapa-siapa. Berandalan itu, orangtuanya adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan finansial terbesar di seantero negeri. Yang sejak dulu membuat Jungkook mempertanyakan penampilan Taehyung yang terkadang amburadul. Yang kini membuat Jungkook sering menanyakan keputusan Taehyung yang jatuh bangun mencari investor di saat ia bisa mengambil apapun milik orangtuanya tanpa meminta.

Juga membuatnya mempertanyakan keputusan mereka saat ini.

"Kook-ah?"

Jungkook merasakan jemari Taehyung di sudut rahangnya. Sentuhan kecil itu mengirimkan sebuah tarikan napas tercekat, yang baru ia sadari sejak tadi ditahannya. Jemari Taehyung menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Dan karamel Jungkook menatap pemuda di depannya, pikirannya tak tentu arah. Paras seindah malaikat, iris hazel yang menatapnya memuja, membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Hidungnya yang runcing seakan dipahat oleh dewi kesempurnaan sendiri. Busur panah kemerahan yang kini tengah mengecup sudut bibirnya, menenangkan. Dunia penuh warna cokelat di sekitarnya mengabur di saat rongga dadanya seakan menyempit, menghalau seluruh udara di dalamnya. Pemuda tanpa cela di hadapannya ini, bolehkah ia berharap untuk benar-benar memilikinya?

"Tidak perlu khawatir," hazel itu mengunci miliknya intens. "Kita bisa lari kapanpun kalau mau. Ini hanya formalitas."

Bagian dalam rumah Taehyung memancarkan aura dingin, kalau Jungkook boleh berpendapat. Membuatnya bergidik membayangkan Taehyung kecil yang berlarian di sini, sementara hampir seluruh bagian rumah sepi. Lihat saja sekarang, meskipun bara api di perapian berderak, tidak bisa memecah atmosfer yang membekukan di kediaman turun temurun keluarga tersohor ini.

Terutama di ruang makan utama bangunan, tempat mereka berada saat ini. Tuan Kim, sang kepala keluarga, berada di ujung meja, istrinya di sebelahnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan, dan Jungkook merasa seakan tengah berada di persidangan.

Puding cokelat hangat tidak bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Jungkook-ssi." Suara sang Nyonya Kim manis tentu saja, tapi Jungkook merasakan nada dingin di dalamnya.

Dan seperti itu percakapan yang berlangsung setelahnya.

Jungkook berusaha menahannya, tentu saja. Menjawab dengan sopan ketika ditanya, meskipun pertanyaan dua Kim senior itu selalu mengandung sindiran. Dia hanya harus bisa menahannya, dan berhasil.

Setidaknya sampai Taehyung keluar untuk mengambil wine di ruang penyimpanan.

"Bukankah terlalu naif untukmu berpikir untuk bisa memiliki Taehyung kami, Jeon Jungkook?" ucapan pelan dari ayah Taehyung sedingin es yang kini mengerak di jantung Jungkook. "Kakak Taehyung, Seokjin, sudah mendirikan perusahaan miliknya sendiri, dan itu artinya Taehyung adalah pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan kami. Kualitas apa yang menurutmu kau miliki, seorang mahasiswa penerima beasiswa, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan, yang bisa membuatmu pantas menjadikan Taehyung milikmu? Di saat aku bisa memilihkan siapapun pendamping hidupnya yang bisa menguntungkan baik Taehyung maupun keluarga kami?"

Lidah Jungkook kelu.

"Oh, dan bagaimana bisnis ayahmu? Apa memang ini rencananya, membayar hutangnya dengan menyerahkan anak laki-lakinya?"

Jungkook tahu ini akan muncul. Dan sebesar apapun dia mempersiapkan diri, ketika perasaan tulusnya diragukan, siapapun tidak akan bisa menerima. Jadi dia menguatkan suaranya. "Hubungan Taehyung dan saya tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis—"

"Jungkook-ssi," Tuan Kim memainkan pucuk dandelion di dalam vas yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di atas meja makan. Kenapa bunga kesukaannya dan Taehyung ada di sana malam itu?

"Dandelion tetaplah dandelion. Sejauh apapun benihnya terbang, tetaplah tumbuh menjadi dandelion. Bahkan meskipun tumbuhnya kelak di rawa-rawa. Itulah yang kuharapkan dari keluargaku, Jeon Jungkook. Darah terhormat yang tidak pernah tercemari. Meskipun putraku sekarang hidup di lingkungan yang penuh lumpur."

"Kurasa kau bisa memahami filosofi itu, Jeon Jungkook. Mengingat bagaimana kau dan putraku selalu bergulingan di ilalang itu beberapa waktu terakhir. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu."

Tuan Kim menjentikkan jarinya, benih dandelion itu berguguran di atas meja.

"Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya."

xxx

Taehyung tidak menemukan Jungkook di ruang makan sekembalinya dia mengambil sebotol wine.

Orangtuanya masih menikmati hidangan, hanya berkata kalau Jungkook pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan mendadak. Mereka bilang Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung ikut pergi dan mengganggu acara makan malam keluarga mereka.

Taehyung tidak percaya, tentu saja.

Apalagi melihat pucuk dandelion yang benihnya berguguran di atas meja. Ibunya biasanya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu merusak dekorasi makan malam mereka.

Kecuali dilakukan dengan sengaja.

Taehyung juga tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook di flat mereka. Atau di rumah orangtuanya. Atau di studio milik _sunbae-sunbae_ nya. Atau di manapun.

Dan tinggal satu tempat tersisa. Tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi ketika perlu berdiam diri tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Tepi danau.

Dan malam ini, bayangan seorang pemuda terpantul di riak air danau, bersama dengan bulan yang berkabut.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika ia melangkah mendekat.

" _Ada saatnya kau melepas sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kau miliki, Tae-ah."_

Taehyung tahu orangtuanya akan berkata seperti ini. Itu sebabnya dia mencoba memulai semuanya lagi tanpa bantuan mereka.

"Dan ada saatnya pula kau harus melepasku, _eommoni_ ," suaranya nyaris memohon.

Dan Taehyung masih sempat mendengar jawaban ibunya sebelum menutup telepon. " _Menurutmu begitu?_ "

Gelap. Segelap tepi danau.

"Kook-ah."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, kalau itu yang kau takutkan," Jungkook berkata bahkan tanpa menolehkan wajah.

"Aku akan menggenggam apa yang berharga bagiku dan tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan dalih _demi kebaikanmu._ Bersabarlah dan aku akan membuat orangtuamu mengangguk kepadaku saat aku menggandeng tanganmu. Dan jika tidak—"

Jungkook berhenti dan Taehyung menggertakkan gigi, menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya.

"Jika tidak, bolehkah aku menjadi egois dan tidak peduli? Meskipun seluuh mata di dunia ini mencaci bolehkah aku mengklaim dirimu adalah milikku –tidak, diriku adalah milikmu, itu sudah cukup—"

Bibir yang selalu ia damba itu menggumamkan racauan berantakan, pucat oleh sinar bulan yang terpantul dari air danau, dan hati Taehyung yang sejak tadi kebas kini rengkah berkeping-keping.

 _Jangan melangkah terlalu jauh dengan pemuda Kim itu. Dunianya terlampau besar untuk kau rengkuh._

Taehyung menangkup wajah malaikatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata sejernih kaca memantulkan bulan yang kini nampak kelabu. Hanya menggenang. Sungai itu tidak boleh mengalir, dan Taehyung yang akan memastikannya.

 _Kehidupan cintamu yang seindah musim semi hanya sesaat. Musim gugur akan datang sebelum kau menyadari._

Bibir mereka bertautan dan Taehyung menyambut percikan samar musim semi yang mereka rindukan. Tangan Jungkook mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja miliknya, menyuarakan kecemasan yang tak terbendung dan keputusasaan yang patah-patah. Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook, membuatnya tersentak. Tapi dirinya hanya menariknya mendekat, mendekapnya dan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Dan pucuk-pucuk dandelion yang mencatat ikrar tanpa kata itu. Dalam diam.

xxx

... _til the very end of winter_...

xxx

Ini adalah kisah tentang detik ini, menyeruakkan kilasan musim-musim yang telah lalu. Tentang butiran salju yang tempyas ke balkon flat mereka, membawa serpih cinta yang menolak dipinggirkan.

"Tunggu aku. Beberapa waktu."

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kita bisa hidup tenang juga meskipun tetap berada di Seoul—"

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung.

"Dengarkan ini. Aku akan berangkat mengikuti _training_ ini. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik, dan aku akan ditugaskan di sebuah rumah sakit di Busan yang eksotis. Kota yang sama dengan tempatmu mengerjakan bisnismu. Aku hanya sedang mencoba menyusulmu dan kita akan hidup di sana bersama."

"Aku bisa berada di sini sepanjang waktu, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan," Taehyung meyakinkan.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, aku tidak hanya butuh kau untuk mencari nafkah dan melindungiku. Aku pun bisa mandiri. Kalau ada kesempatan untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku pantas untuk seorang Kim Taehyung, inilah saatnya."

Saatnya?

"Hanya, haruskah berangkat sekarang? Cuaca sedang ekstrim. Aku—"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung menjajal cara lain.

"Aku bahkan belum bisa ke Busan saat ini. Masih banyak yang harus kuurus di sini. Dan kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian musim dingin ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu mengirimkan kabar. Bahkan aku akan menjemputmu sebelum musim dingin berakhir."

Jadi Taehyung merapatkan mantelnya. Karena musim dingin tahun ini mungkin akan benar-benar dingin.

xxx

Dan kabar yang dijanjikan Jungkook itu memang tiba sebelum musim dingin berakhir, tiba bersamanya pulang.

 _Tebing— Salju._

Dan adakalanya salju membawa kabar yang membuatnya ingin tuli.

Hanya agar tidak mendengarnya.

" _Menurutmu begitu?"_

 _Menurutmu begitu? –Tae-ah?_

Kilasan percakapan yang telah berlalu sampai nyaris terlupakan itu kini berdengung nyaris lebih keras dari kabar itu.

Kabar yang akan terus menghantuinya sementara dia berdiri di kejauhan, tak terlihat di balik rimbunan pohon yang dahan-dahan meranggasnya ditutupi salju.

Kabar yang akan terus menghantuinya sementara dia menatap warna-warna yang mengabur oleh butiran bening di iris hazelnya. Mantel-mantel hitam. Payung-payung hitam. Salju putih. Mawar semerah darah.

Abu kelabu.

Dan ketika langkah-langkah kaki itu menjauh, Taehyung mendekat. Dan berlutut di depan patung malaikat yang berdiri di samping bilik-bilik kaca yang berembun di udara musim dingin yang terbuka. Guci-guci beku di dalamnya terdistorsi oleh rangkaian bunga yang berkerak es tipis.

Dandelionnya telah tertimbun salju.

 _Bersama Kim Taehyung, musim gugur akan datang sebelum kau menyadari. Dan musim dingin pun mengintai._

Dan apa daya, itu yang ia serukan di dalam hatinya sementara langkah kakinya menyusuri jalan bersalju, menjauh. Apa daya ketika dandelion di musim keempat ini berguguran dihempas salju. Mungkinkah sebatang tangkai bisa hidup ketika kuntum bunganya telah terbang?

Maka biarlah ia terbang, mungkin salju akan menghempaskannya dan mereka akan dipertemukan—

xxx

...

xxx

—di musim-musim yang mungkin akan datang.

Taehyung menatap salju yang membentang tak berujung. Dan kilasan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan serta suara klakson yang dihentak panjang adalah hal terakhir yang Taehyung tangkap.

Sebelum dunianya menghilang.

.

.

xxx

-END-

xxx

.

.

AKSLFJCJDFHDFISJDS apa iniiii /banting laptop. What is this lame thing askjhddhk maafkan T,T Maafkan segala kemenye-menyean dan clichey and cringey thingy.

Halo. Ini pertama kali saya bikin Boy x Boy AND IT'S FKIN AWKWARD /gulingguling.

Last, bo- boleh saya dapet review? Write me anything. Entah kritikan atau sekadar say hi. I will appreciate it so much :)

Thank you

PS : Ini kind of remake dari fic jadul saya, cuman beda chara dan edited sana sini, in case ada yang merasa familiar. In case /hide


End file.
